Tough love
by cuteasklaine0216
Summary: When Jeff has a toothache how long can he keep his secret from his husband, and how far will he go to avoid the dreaded dentist?
1. Chapter 1

Jeff woke up to the amazing sight of his handsome husband Nick returning from his morning run. Clothed in just a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey muscle shirt. He gave Jeff a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I'm going to take a quick shower. You should wake up and greet the day."

Jeff flicked off his duvet and sat up, his golden blonde hair messy and sticking up. He stumbled his way to the bathroom where Nickwas showering and grabbed his toothbrush. He began to brush his teeth only to be hit with a shock of pain in his mouth. "OW!" He yelled and dropped his brush in the sink.

"You ok honey?" Nick's voice trailed from inside the shower as he peaked his head around the curtain. "Fine, I just stubbed my toe..." Jeff had been keeping this problem of his hidden from Nick for a week and a half. He didn't want him to become concerned. Mainly because Nick was A dentist and Jeff was terrified of them.

After Nick's shower he and Jeff sat down to eat breakfast together. It was Jeff's day off and he liked to spend his mornings with Nick before he left for work.

"You want some waffles?" Nick inquired. They were Jeff's favorite but he was trying to avoid chewing too hard with his husband around. He knew if he declined Nick would get suspicious, so he cautiously accepted.

Nick placed a plate of waffles in front of his husband and poured himself some coffee. Jeff began slowly eating his breakfast.

"Is your toe ok?" Nick questioned. Jeff was trying to quickly come up with a response, and in his thought he forgot to concentrate on his food. He bit down on his bad tooth and cried out in pain "OW!" He yelled. Nick rushed over in concern. "What's wrong Jeff, is it your teeth? Are you ok?"

Jeff just looked up at Nick like a kicked puppy cupping his cheek.

"Let me take you to the office ok? I'll find out what's wrong and we'll fix it." Nick stated grabbing his coat. Jeff quickly argued "No really I'm fine I just hit my toe again honestly!"

"Jeff, your holding your face in pain. Now grab your shoes and let's go." Nick ordered

Jeff nervously put on his shoes and jacket and was lead out to the car by his very concerned lover.

The car ride over was silent an Jeff kept squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Nick noticed and told him to relax.

When they arrived at the office Nick briskly got out of the car and went around to Jeff's side expecting him to get out. Jeff just sat in the passengers seat staring at the building like it was going to eat him. "Jeff come on, it's time to get out of the car." Nick coaxed. Jeff was not as receptive to his persuading and quickly locked his door. Nick then in one swift movement unlocked the door and pulled it open. Jeff tried to push himself away but Nick dragged him out too fast.

"Jeff come on it'll be alright, you know I wouldn't hurt you." Nick soothed. Jeff merely gave a soft whine and allowed nick to lead him inside.

Once inside the office Nick didn't let go of Jeff's hand. They walked up to the receptionist and Nick spoke briefly with her before bringing Jeff to the back.

Jeff followed Nick back to the exam room. Nick walked through the door and began prepping what he would need. Jeff suddenly stopped in the doorway unable to follow Nick into the dreaded exam room. It finally caught up to him this was really happening. And now Nick was about to find out how much of a coward his husband was.

"Jeff, is everything alright?" Nick questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything is fine Nicky, in fact my tooth is feeling a lot better. I don't think you need to look at it anymore!" Jeff stammered slowly taking a few steps back. Nick gave him a disapproving stare. He slowly stood up from his stool and reached a hand towards his husband.

"Jeffy, there's no need to be scared."

Jeff scoffed "I'm not scared... I'm just feeling better that's all..."

"Well then, why don't I take a look just in case." Nick soothed as he took Jeff by the wrist and guided him to the chair. Jeff whimpered low enough that Nick couldn't hear and slowly sat down.

Jeff could feel his heart beating harder as Nick brought over his tools. Nick placed a bib on Jeff and pulled on a pair of gloves and a mask. When he flipped on the overhead light Jeff's breathing became more uneven.

Nick noticed and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Jeff visibly relaxed and he gave his husband a weak smile. "You'll be ok." Nick soothed. He grabbed his probe and mirror and held them below Jeff's lower lip.

"Ok honey, open up." Nick ordered

Jeff shook his head and kept his jaw clenched tight. He gave nick a pleading look begging him to reconsider.

"We're not leaving until I find out what wrong with your teeth jeffy, now please will you let me see?" Nick coaxed. "It won't hurt, I'm just going to look."

Jeff opened his mouth slowly and watched nervously as Nick's tools entered his mouth.

As Nick checked Jeff's teeth one by one he grew closer to the problem. Jeff's knuckles were turning white from his grip on the armrests.

Suddenly he tapped the second molar on the bottom right and Jeff cried out in pain. His hand flew to cradle his face where the pain emerged from.

"It looks like you have a good sized cavity honey" Nick explained. "Is it sensitive?" Jeff slowly nodded his head " what d-do you h-have to do Nick?" He stammered.

"I'll just need to give it a filling, shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes max." Nick explained.

"Could it wait for a few days?" Jeff asked hopefully. Maybe if they waited Nick would forget about his tooth. Jeff would rather live with the pain forever than have a drill in his mouth.

"No honey it's already pretty bad, we need to fix it today." Nick concluded Jeff's face paled at the statement. "Don't worry Jeff, it'll be simple. All I have to do is numb you a little and you won't feel a thing, I promise." Nick assured him.

Jeff started to whimper as nick reclined the chair to begin his work.

Nick turned his back to the counter to grab the supplies he needed and Jeff took that as his only opportunity. Before nick could do anything Jeff bolted up from the chair and clamored away from his husband as fast as he could. "Jeff what the-"

Jeff sprinted down the hallway ripping off his bib as he searched for a place to hide from his lover.

Nick stood abruptly from his stool and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked on in wonder as Jeff ran through the lobby and clean out of his practice. Getting him back in the chair would be impossible now, but Nick had another idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick paced around his office as he tried for the fifth time to call Jeff. He wasn't answering his phone, but Nick didn't blame him. He wouldn't answer his phone either if the calls were coming from the person he was trying to avoid.

He sat down at his desk and let out a frustrated sigh. Why hadn't Jeff told him how frightened he was? Had he known he would have made it so much easier for his husband. Nick thought it was just the slight nervousness everyone had when they went to the dentist. Now Jeff was gone, nowhere to be found, and Nick had no way of finding him.

He stared at his phone again willing it to ring, when a thought came to his mind.

"I'll call Blaine" he mumbled to himself "he'll know where to find Jeff, or at least Jeff will answer his calls."

Blaine and his fiancé Kurt were very close with Nick and Jeff. They all went to high school together and stayed in touch after college.

Nick dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hey Nick, what's up?!" He heard a bubbly voice respond from the other end. "Hi Blaine, listen, I don't mean to be frank with you, but I'm looking for Jeff and he's not answering my calls. You and Kurt haven't seen him today have you?"

"I'm afraid not buddy, but hey if you want we can swing by the house and see if he's there?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah that'd be great" Nick agreed "I really appreciate it. I think he'd be more receptive to see you anyway" Nick joked.

"Aw, did you guys have a fight?" Blaine inquired.

"Not exactly" Nick chided "But I'm sure he and Kurt will talk about it when you find him. I just want to know he's ok."

"Will do nick, hey we should hang out this week! Movie night?" He pressed.

"Sounds fun Blaine" Nick replied. "Oh and when you see Jeff, tell him I'm sorry and not to worry about it anymore ok?"

"I will Nick, take care."

The line cut off and Nick waited to hear news on his lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jeff's POV

Jeff arrived back at their loft out of breath. He had probably run 12 blocks without stopping before he'd felt safe enough to walk. His tooth was killing him and his increased heartbeat made his jaw throb painfully.

He unlocked the door and made his way to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of cold water from the fridge. Uncapping the bottle on his way to the living room he took a large swig and felt a shock hit him square in the jaw. Jeff fell to the ground, bottle forgotten and leaking all over the floor, and sobbed quietly against the wall. He didn't realize how bad his tooth hurt until now. Panic rose in his chest as part of him knew he should call nick, while the other half screamed against it.

Jeff sat there running his free hand through his unkempt blond mop while he began reliving all the fearsome nightmares he had been suppressing for the last week. What if Nick didn't numb him right? What if he had to pull his tooth out? Oh god what if he had to pull ALL his teeth out? Jeff felt helpless and afraid, and he began to shake with fear as a few stray tears escaped his eyes. He knew, he KNEW there was no way this would be painless, and if Nick hadn't been the reason Jeff was panicking he would have huddled in his arms and had a good cry while nick rubbed soothing circles on his back.

The scene was pitiful and Jeff knew if Nick walked in and saw him like this he would be dragged kicking and screaming back to his office. Jeff got up from his spot on the hardwood and wiped away the tears as he made his way to the couch. He sat absently prodding one of his old fillings and remembered all those bad memories from so long ago. He had to think of a way out of this.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. A familiar voice bellowed "Jeff? Buddy, you home? It's me Blaine, Kurt and I thought we'd drop by."

Jeff sighed in relief; he jumped up from the couch and walked to open the door.

"Jeff how are you!" Kurt's light voice cooed. He pulled him in for a quick hug. "We hear you and Nick had a fight" Kurt inquired in a hushed tone. Jeff's face blanched. So Nick told them to come, he wanted their help finding him.

"What happened over here?" Kurt's voice pulled him from his paranoid thoughts. He observed the water that had run all over their dining room that he had all but forgotten. "Jeff is everything alright, you seem scattered?"

"I'm fine" Jeff lied "I tripped, sorry, I was going to clean that up."

"Don't worry about it" Blaine interjected "I'll clean up, you and Kurt go talk about what happened with you and Nick."

Kurt led Jeff to the living room and sat him on the couch. "So, what's the problem?"

Jeff couldn't lie to Kurt; he was one of his closest and most sincere friends. He would never laugh at Jeff. "Kurt, promise me you won't laugh" Jeff mumbled. "Of course not. Whatever's happening is serious or you wouldn't be this upset" Kurt soothed.

"You know how you have a thing about doctors Kurt? And blood? It freaks you out right?" Jeff pressed. "Yes I do." Kurt replied. "Well I feel the same about dentists" Jeff continued. "Nick sort of...found out today" Jeff stammered.

"I see" Kurt murmured "and I take it you left in a hurry or Nick would be home with you?" He inquired.

"Yes" Jeff looked ashamed "I'm scared Kurt. My tooth hurts so badly but it'll hurt more if Nick tries to fix it" Jeff started to sob. Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug. "Nick would never hurt you Jeff, you know that. But I do understand how you feel. Blaine practically has to hold me down when they take blood at the hospital" Kurt joked. "But it will only get worse if you don't take care of it now" Kurt said. Jeff's face fell, he was nervous again.

"Just remember what Blaine always tells me when I feel scared or hopeless" Kurt whispered.

"Courage."

And with that he and Blaine said their goodbyes and left Jeff to sort out his thoughts. He felt a little better confiding in someone else.

"Oh one more thing Jeff!" Blaine poked his head back in through the door. "Nick wanted me to tell you he's sorry and you don't need to worry about it anymore" he repeated.

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief "well that's nice" Jeff muttered to himself. "At least I know Nick won't be bugging me about this anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick's POV

Nick heard his phone vibrate from across the room. He swiftly moved to pick it up and read the text from Blaine:

HE'S HOME. GAVE HIM YOUR MESSAGE. SEEMS MORE RELAXED  
-Blaine

Nick reached for his backpack and tool case he had arranged to take home and walked out to his car. He clearly wasn't going to get Jeff back in his office, so he was bringing his office to Jeff. He felt bad being sneaky with Jeff but he'd clearly seen his husband would be difficult otherwise. It was going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff sat distractedly at the kitchen counter in his and Nick's loft. He was expecting Nick to be home soon, it was nearly seven thirty, and he usually didn't work past six. Jeff was growing more anxious wondering what Nick had planned and why he was so late getting home. What was he going to say to explain his behavior this morning? Jeff began chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Nick clad in his pale green scrubs with a beautiful bouquet of lilies in a blue vase. Jeff stared, frozen to his seat, and Nick looked at him with a concerned expression. Their eyes locked for nearly a minute and a half before Nick broke the awkward silence by looking to his feet apologetically. "I uh, bought you these flowers. I know lilies are your favorite" he mumbled. "Jeff, I'm really sorry I scared you. Will you forgive me?" Jeff visibly relaxed and gave Nick a warm smile, well, as best he could anyway. His jaw was starting to become slightly swollen, Nick noticed.

"Have you tried eating anything since this morning Jeff?" Nick pressed

"No, it's a little….difficult to." Jeff stated reluctantly

"Honey if you're in pain you should let me help you, I can fix-"

"N-no Nick! I'm fine, really. I don't need you to fix it." Jeff cut him off.

"Jeff, your jaw is swelling" Nick stated as he gently cupped Jeff's face. "Tell me, why is this so scary?"

Jeff became flustered at his touch "Its, a long story. I don't want to talk about it, its embarrassing Nick." Nick gave him a pleading look "I- just…it's going to hurt" Jeff choked out.

"I promise I would never dare hurt you Jeffy" Nick soothed "I love you too much to see you in pain. We'll figure this out" Jeff let out a whimper of panic. He thought Nick was going to leave him alone after earlier.

"Hey, let's not worry about this right now. Why don't we relax tonight and watch a movie" Nick suggested as he lead Jeff over to the couch. While he followed behind Jeff, Hick took the opportunity to push his backpack closer to the sofa.

Jeff sat on the couch and looked expectantly at Jeff. "Thank you by the way, for the flowers. They're beautiful Nick."

"You're welcome Jeff, I'm glad you like them." He beamed before placing a quick kiss on Jeff's lips. They shared a few more sweet kisses before Nick pulled away. "I wanted to do something nice for you, in hopes you'll forgive me" Nick said with an apologetic look on his face.

"There's nothing to forgive Nick, you didn't know I was scared. I'm just glad were not going to think about it anymore."

"Yeah, about that…" Nick trailed off.

Jeff lay down to rest lengthwise on the couch and Nick seized his opportunity. He straddled Jeff and sat on his legs so he couldn't get up. "Nick what are your doing? Nick! Get off, please!" Jeff said in a panic. "I'm really sorry honey but you left me no choice but to use tough love." Nick explained as he reached for his backpack. Jeff started struggling against Nick's weight trying to push him off. Nick moved closer up to Jeff's face and pinned his arms down with his knees. He reached into his pack and pulled out his tool case he had packed for this purpose. Jeff's eyes widened at the realization of what his husband had intended for their night in. he started shaking his head back and forth as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Nick p-please, I'm r-really scared! I-I don't want t-to do this! Please!"

Nicks heart hurt seeing his love in such a frightened state, but this needed to be done.

"Jeff, the sooner you let me look at how bad your tooth has gotten the sooner I will get off of you" Nick announced while he began pulling out his tools one by one, trying to keep them out of Jeff's vision.

Jeff became fearful when he heard the distinctive clicks as each instrument was set on the coffee table, and tried to crane his head to see what Nick was doing. "You're not putting those in my mouth!" Jeff shrieked as he caught glimpse of what Nick was unpacking. "Yes I am Jeff, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and try to relax" Nick stated coolly.

"What can I do to help calm you down Jeff?" Nick questioned.

"Forget all of this and get off me?!" Jeff Pleaded. "Besides that" Nick quipped back while rolling his eyes.

Nick grabbed his glasses and a pair of gloves from his bag, and slipped them on. "Ok Jeffy, time to be brave and open your mouth" Nick persuaded as he grabbed his mirror and explorer and held them above Jeff's face.

Jeff clamped his mouth shut and shook his head moving his eyes between Nick and the tools in his hands. He started to squirm again. "Jeff, cooperate, I don't want to have to force you" Nick pleaded, but Jeff didn't budge. He shut his eyes and turned his face away from nick.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh and placed his tools back on the table. "Jeff honey, trust me, it won't hurt. I'm just going to look ok?" when he received no signs that Jeff was going to willingly give himself up, Nick decided it was time to speed things along. "I'm really sorry about this honey" Nick murmured "I'll try to be gentle."

Jeff grew panicked as Nick grabbed his jaw and gently pushed down forcing his mouth open. Jeff tried to move his head away but Nick was too strong for him. Nick picked up his tools again and Jeff started to cry. Nick brushed the tears away and soothed "I'm just going to look love, don't panic."

Nick moved his tools around searching for the tooth from earlier. He knew he'd located the problem when Jeff started to whine "nnn uhhuh."

"I'm not touching it Jeff, but it seems to be worse that I originally thought. There's and infection that needs to be cleared up. I'll prescribe you some antibiotics and well take care of it later this week."

Nick didn't want to worry Jeff with the details of what he needed to do. His heart ached knowing Jeff wasn't going to like what he was going to have to do. The infection was unknown to Nick this morning, but now he was certain. The tooth couldn't be saved with just a filling. Poor Jeff was going to need a root canal at best. Nick could have kicked himself, this was all his fault. If he had just kept on Jeff to come in for checkups this would have never happened.

Nick put his tools back on the coffee table and smiled at Jeff. "See, I told you id be gentle." He quickly got up from his position on Jeff's torso and pulled him in for a tight hug. Jeff sniffled into his shoulder and let a few remaining tears fall.

Nick carried his exhausted husband to their bedroom. He'd had a long stressful day and all his energy was lost in his struggle with Nick. Nick laid him gingerly on the bed and pulled the duvet over him. "Don't worry Jeff; I'll take good care of you." Nick whispered and gave Jeff a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you Nick" Jeff mumbled "even if your job is scary."

Nick laughed "I love you too Jeff. Get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: sorry for taking so long to finish this story guys. It's been a busy weekend hosting a party for my coworkers, regretting the party, all that jazz. This last chapter was really hard to write mainly because it was hard to focus. **

**I'd also like to thank those of you who took the time to review the story. It made my day reading them!**

**This will be the last chapter of this story but I accept prompts if anyone wants something specific written for them. Thanks all for reading!**

Jeff and Nick decided to take a walk through the park near their building today. It was a brisk Tuesday in November. The leaves had changed color and left the walk ways littered with the crunchiest leaves. Nick and Jeff had made a competition on who could step on the most. Nick was winning.

It had been three days since Nick forced his way with Jeff at their apartment. Jeff had been taking his antibiotics and the swelling in his jaw had disappeared. Now it was only a matter of getting Jeff in the office that Nick was concerned with.

Nick was now aware of how fearful and apprehensive Jeff was in regards to his profession. They had been talking about his past experiences for days, trying to come up with some compromise. Nick had continued to leave out the details of Jeff's condition for his sake.

They walked continuously for an hour and a half talking about how Jeff planned on redecorating their master bathroom or Nick's family visiting for Christmas. Nick told Jeff they were taking the scenic route home, past the lake on the west side of the park. Another 15 minutes of walking led them to a fountain with a beautiful water feature. Jeff felt he'd seen it many times before. In fact, he was recognizing a lot of the buildings nearby as they exited the park.

Then it hit him. They were standing kitty corner from Nick's office.

Jeff stopped abruptly like a dog entering the vets office, and fell backwards on his butt from the stumble. Nick, who was holding his hand, was also jerked backwards. He saw the mixture of bewilderment an apprehension on Jeff's face and gave him a smirk.

"Something wrong Jeff?" Nick asked as he crouched down to Jeff's level.

"Why did you bring me here nick? I'm not ready" Jeff whispered fiercely. "Jeff, you'll never be ready. You need to just get this done and over with"

The couple received many strange looks as Nick dragged a struggling Jeff across the street, and into the building. Jeff dug his heels into the ground like a pouting six year old.

Once they were inside Jeff began to hyperventilate, he was no longer worried about keeping up his brave facade like the last time he entered Nick's domain. Nick kept a tight hold on his hand. he knew Jeff now had no qualms on trying to escape.

They made their way to the back. The exam room Nick took him to had a tray of tools with a cover over it. Nick had the decency to keep everything out of Jeff's sight. Jeff did however; see the drill glinting in the fluorescent light. This caused him to start to tug and pry Nick's hand off his wrist.

"Jeff, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. I don't want to take you to the hospital today for a sprained wrist" Nick sighed. He pushed Jeff towards the chair and forced him down into it. Jeff tried to get up but Nick pinned him down. "Jeff, you need to CALM DOWN. Do you think I would hurt you love?"

"N-no."

"Do you trust me Jeff?"

"Yes" Jeff manage to choke out with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Then show a little faith honey" Nick said with a smirk as he pulled away.

Nick slipped on some gloves and his glasses. He placed a bib on Jeff and eased the chair back. Jeff was not pleased. When Jeff was in a position suitable for Nick to work he flipped on the overhead light.

"First we're going to take some x-ray's Jeff." Nick stated.

Nick took the pictures quickly and sent a technician to develop them while he sat back on his stool.

Jeff shrunk back as Nick removed the cover from his tray. He still couldn't see what Nick had set up in advance.

"Open up Jeff." Nick spoke as softly as he could. "Remember, trust me."

Jeff tentatively opened his mouth. Nick quickly felt around for his mark and pulled a syringe from the tray out of Jeff's line of sight. Jeff's eyes widened when the needle entered his mouth. Before he could move away Nick stuck him and administered the Novocain.

Nick grinned at Jeff with a look that said 'I told you so.' "Was that so bad Jeffy?" Nick asked sweetly. "No, actually I feel better" Jeff answered honestly. "But my mouth feels funny."

"That's what Novocain does. You should be good and numb in a few minutes honey."

The tech walked in and handed Nick the file with Jeff's developed x-rays. "Let's find out the course of action here Jeff" Nick commented. He placed Jeff x-rays on the light board.

"What do you have to do Nick?" Jeff inquired.

"Well... Jeff, I'm sorry to say, we'll have to do a root canal to save the tooth." Nick reluctantly answered.

Jeff bolted up in the same fashion he did the last time he was there. He ran down the hall into the lobby. The only thought in his mind was 'nope. Nope! NOPE! nope.' This time he didn't make it out the door though. This time Nick had called in backup. Blaine grabbed Jeff by the shoulders when he burst through the door to the lobby.

"Hey, woah, Jeff calm down" Blaine reasoned.

"Blaine?! What? Let go of me!" Jeff panicked.

Blaine grasped Jeff firmly by the shoulders and led him back to nick who was waiting with a knowing look on his face.

"I'm a quick learner Jeff, and I came prepared today. I have back up" Nick spoke.

With Blaine's help, Nick managed to wrestle Jeff back into the chair. Jeff's eyes darted from Nick to Blaine to the drill as he thrashed and squirmed to get up.

Nick started whispering words of comfort in Jeff's ear; saying it would be ok. Nothing bad would happen while he was working. All the persuading Nick had done with Jeff was useless now. Jeff was past rational behavior and refused to cooperate. He covered his mouth with both his hands when he realized he was not going to be let up. Hot angry tears rolled down Jeff's cheeks because as scared as he was, Jeff was also furious. Nick knew how scared he was and he still brought him here, against his will.

"I'll take it from here Blaine, thanks." Nick realized this was not something Jeff wanted to share with their friend.

After Blaine left the room Nick turned his attention back to Jeff who was glaring daggers at him. "He's gone now, can we begin?"

Jeff just shook his head vigorously. Nick sighed "no, of course not. Fine then, we'll do this my way." Nick murmured as he reached behind Jeff's head. Nick quickly slipped a mask over Jeff's nose. Before he could react Jeff felt his defenses slipping. Nick pulled his hands away from his face, and Jeff felt his mouth being gently pried open by Nick.

Surprisingly Jeff didn't feel nervous anymore. He did jolt a little when he heard Nick start the drill, and his hand gripped Nick's arm in alarm. Nick kissed Jeff on the cheek and gave him a quick smile.

For the most part Jeff was unfocused while Nick worked, he didn't remember much except his husband telling him he was doing great and a slight pressure on his jaw. This wasn't so bad; he didn't remember why he was so afraid anymore. In fact Jeff felt great!

Jeff felt great until he found himself in bed at home. He woke up with gauze in his mouth and an ache in his jaw. It was nowhere near as bad as his tooth had been before. It was a healing ache.

He tried to sit up and felt he was still too dizzy. Nick came in when he heard Jeff stirring. "Hey Jeffy, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually" Jeff looked up sheepishly

"Yeah? Well you certainly put up quite a fight honey. How much do you remember?" Nick smirked.

"Not much. I kind of blocked it all out." Jeff shrugged

"Well thank goodness for that" Nick teased. "Shall we watch a movie today? I took the rest of the day off to look after you."

"That sounds great nick. Oh and...thanks, for dealing with me."

"I love you Jeff, for better or worse." Nick nudged him

"I love you too nick." They shared a few sweet kisses before Jeff pulled away and looked nick dead in the eyes.

"But don't EVER do that to me again!" Jeff whined

Nick just rolled his eyes. Typical Jeff.


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: this is a bonus chapter. the idea came to me suddenly and I thought it would make a good epilogue. Plus I've been in a good mood this week. I went with my friend to see backstreet boys and that was fantastic. Nothing gets the creative juices flowing like shouting and flailing around. **

**reviews are welcome, let me know if I should continue something like this. Or do you guys prefer dr!Nick one shots?**

3 years later...

Nick and Jeff were in the kitchen on a bright Saturday morning. Nick was cooking pancakes and Jeff was finishing up the dishes from the previous night.

Their son Michael was in the living room playing with his toy cars that Jeff's parents had bought him for his birthday the previous weekend.

Jeff and Nick adopted Michael when he was only a year old, and he had already turned four. Jeff always talked about how his baby was growing up so quickly. He was at the age when new experiences happened every week, and Nick had another new experience planned for their family today.

"Hey Jeffy, I think it's time Michael had his first checkup at my office don't you think? I mean after all the Halloween candy a couple weeks back I think his teeth could use a good cleaning don't you?" Nick pondered.

Jeff stopped washing the dishes and stood silently at the sink. A trip for Michael meant he had to accompany his husband and their son on the outing, and Jeff still wasn't keen on being apart of the whole experience. He had been making excuses for the last year and a half to get out of going with Nick to the office. To be fair, they were very busy with a toddler running around their home. Jeff still wasn't fond of entertaining the idea. He didn't want to pass his fears onto his son.

"Hey, earth to Jeff. Did you hear me?" Nick questioned. "He's so young Nicky, are you sure he's ready to handle this type of thing?" Jeff halfheartedly argued.

"Jeff, he's four, now is in fact the best time for him to handle this." Nick stated. "Besides, he got to see your office. He knows his daddy is an interior designer, and he thought that was so cool. I want him to see what his dad does too." Nick whined.

Jeff could see how much this meant to Nick, so he agreed. "Fine, Nick, but you have to explain to him where we're going. I'll probably just freak him out. Kids are very perceptive." Jeff concluded.

"Sounds good, you go change honey I'll finish the dishes." Nick smiled.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair as he paced around the master bathroom. He was stressing out and for no good reason. He wasn't even going with Nick for himself. He sat on the edge of the tub and heard little footsteps patter into his room.

"Daddy, why are you upset?" Michael questioned as he looked up at Jeff. Jeff hopped up from his spot on the tub, and crouched down to Michael's level. "Sometimes buddy grown-ups just have a bad day. And today daddy is a little down." Jeff explained in an even tone.

"Are you upset because we're going to dad's work today daddy? Cause you looked mad at dad when he said it." Michael spoke matter-of-factly.

Crap, kids were perceptive.

"No honey, daddy is just a little tired that's all. Now go get your coat and dad will tell you all about what he does at work." Jeff told his son as he scampered away.

A few deep breaths, in and out. Jeff looked in the mirror and he looked a little pale. This was not going to be easy, but he needed to put on a show for Michael.

Jeff emerged from the bathroom to find Nick tying Michael's shoes. Nick and mike had a strong bond over things Jeff couldn't really get into like sports and cars. Right now they were enthusiastically talking about hockey. Nick promised Michael they would stop by sports chalet and get him a team jersey if he listened and did everything dad asked him to do today. That got Michael's attention.

The car ride over to the office was filled with mike and his curiosity.

"Dad what do you do at your office? Do you draw things and color like daddy?" That made Jeff giggle. All those classes on color theory were just coloring to a little boy.

"No buddy, my office is like a doctors office, except I fix people's teeth and make sure they're healthy and clean." Nick responded cheerfully.

"Oh ok." Michael sat in his car seat looking thoughtfully out the window. "Are you gonna clean daddy's teeth too?" Mike asked Nick. Jeff's face blanched at that. He looked over to nick with wide eyes. "I'm not sure buddy. We'll decide that when we get there." Nick responded. Jeff just stared at Nick his mouth agape. That little! He just threw him under the bus in front of their son.

They arrived at Nick's office and exited the car. Nick walked with purpose towards the entrance holding Michael's hand through the parking lot. Jeff trailed behind with his hands in his jacket pockets.

When they were inside Nick picked up mike and brought him over to the receptionists counter. "Michael, this is melody. She says hello to people and keeps everything neat and organized at my office." Nick explained.

"It's very nice to meet you Michael, your dad talks about you all the time" she smiled as she held out her hand to shake. Michael took it and gave her an enthusiastic smile. "Dad wants to show me his office. He says I'm old enough now. I just turned 4!"

"You did? Well congratulations, that means you get four stickers when your done. Isn't that neat?"

Mike looked at his dad and he winked at melody before putting down his son. They walked to the back. Jeff gave melody a weak smile as he followed closely behind.

Michael took in the exam room as Nick led him inside. He began asking what everything did and how Nick worked. "And why is daddy not coming in dad?"

Nick looked up and saw Jeff lingering in the doorway to the room. He gave him a reproachful look and got up from his stool.

"You need to come in and sit in the corner for mike." Nick spoke softly.

"I-I don't think I can Nicky, I can feel my anxiety" Jeff stammered.

"You can" Nick smiled.

Jeff hesitantly walked to the corner of the room and sat down.

"Ok buddy, can you hop up here for me?" Nick said pointing to the chair. He hoisted Michael up and got out a pack of clean tools. He let him hold them all and explained what each one did. Then he put a bib on Michael and slipped on some gives and his glasses. Michael started to squirm in his seat. He looked over to Jeff and saw the uneasiness on his face too and became worrisome.

"Ok buddy, can you open big like a lion for me? I'm going to count your teeth."

Michael shook his head and looked back over to Jeff who was looking down at his feet now to avoid seeing what Nick was doing. Nick looked at mike puzzled at his sudden lack of cooperation and had an idea.

"Would you like to see daddy go first mikey?" Nick asked sweetly. Jeff's head shot up. He looked nick dead in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Yeah, I want daddy to do it" Mike said quickly.

Jeff shook his head while mike was looking at Nick. "I think that would be a great idea buddy." Nick said calmly.

Nick beckoned Jeff over with his index finger. Jeff stood shakily and walked over to where Michael was. He plastered a weak smile on his face and slowly sat down. He really didn't want to do this. His last major experience in this office sent chills down his spine. Nick started to lower the chair but Jeff stayed sitting upright with his eyes shut tight. Nick reached for Jeff's shoulder and gently pulled him backwards.

Jeff's eyes snapped open as his back hit the seat. Nick leaned in next to Jeff's ear and whispered. "You'll be ok Jeff, I won't hurt you ok? But you need to be brave for mike alright?" Jeff nodded weakly.

Nick turned on the overhead light and pulled up a seat for Michael to watch.

"Daddy, are you scared?" Michael asked.

Jeff looked at Nick who nodded his head as if to say 'go ahead.'

"Yes buddy, daddy is a little scared, but not because of your dad ok? He's really gentle. Daddy didn't have such a cool dad when he was your age and he didn't have such a fun time at the dentist either. But it's ok because your dad makes everything ok, alright?"

"Ok daddy" Michael relaxed.

"Alright Jeff, open up for me please" Nick said with his tools in hand. Jeff took a shaky breath and opened his mouth for Nick and shut his eyes. Jeff listened intently as Nick explained everything he was doing to Michael while he watched. Nick quickly cleaned Jeff's teeth and gave them a polishing. He let mike tickle his finger on it so he understood it was a big toothbrush.

Then came time for Nick to examine Jeff for any problems. "Alright Jeff, open up" Nick stated. Surprisingly Jeff obediently allowed Nick to examine his teeth. Jeff was hoping he was almost done and out of this frightening situation.

Then nick tapped one of his back teeth and that all too familiar feeling hit him. He looked up into Nick's eyes with apprehension. Nick met his gaze with an apologetic glance.

"Well mikey, daddy's all done, for now" Nick added.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Michael asked.

"Daddy has a little hole in one of his teeth from the sugar bugs. That's why we clean them off. But it's ok, because I can fix it for him before we go home." Nick said in a firm tone so Jeff knew he was talking to him as well.

Jeff's face paled at Nick's promise, and he abruptly sat up. "Jeff" Nick said sternly, "you need to go sit and wait in the corner chair"

Jeff didn't want to cause a scene in front of his son, but he also wanted to get out of the room. "I need to use the bathroom" he blurted out.

"No you don't Jeff, sit. Now." Nick ordered. Jeff took his seat and started chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Michael was much more at ease this time around and let nick clean and count his teeth without any problem.

"You did so well buddy" Nick glanced up at Jeff. "Why don't you go ask melody for your stickers while I talk to daddy, ok?"

"Awesome!" Michael shouted before he ran out to collect his winnings.

"You know you have to come over here and set a good example for Michael now don't you?" Nick pressed looking at Jeff. Jeff looked up at Nick and whined. "I don't want to set the example. I want to leave."

"Well how about this. Come over here and take it like an adult, and I'll be gentle. Or else I'll have to make you" Nick offered.

Jeff stood from his chair and walked over to Nick. He willingly sat down and allowed Nick to begin preparing.

Michael walked back in as Jeff began to fidget in his seat.

"Are you going to fix daddy's tooth now dad?" Michael questioned.

"I am buddy" Nick responded "but I think daddy and I need to do this alone. So I'm going to give you an important job buddy. I need you to go and ask melody to help you pick out what jersey were going to get on our way home ok?"

"Okay."

As soon as their son left the room Jeff turned back to Nick and gave him one choked frightens sob. "Why does this happen to me? This shouldn't be that hard to just be brave for my son, but I can't." He blurted out.

Nick gave Jeff's neck a few reassuring squeezes and Jeff began to relax at his husbands touch.

"Ok, I'm ready. Just do it" he said pinching his eyes shut.

Nick laid the chair back and turned on the light. Jeff's mouth fell open almost immediately eyes still shut tight. Nick was surprised at Jeff's strength today. He took advantage of the cooperation before Jeff changed his mind an prepared the syringe he would be needing in a moment.

When Nick began to come towards Jeff with the syringe he flinched out of reflex. "Honey, you need to hold still" Nick reproached. "I'm sorry, I can't." Jeff whined.

"I'm going to hold you still so you don't flinch ok?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded his head. Nick gently cupped Jeff lower jaw and held it open so Jeff couldn't turn away. Jeff pinched his eyes shut when he saw Nick approach the second time. Surprisingly Jeff didn't feel much. "There, that wasn't bad was it honey?" Nick soothed "let's give it a few minutes."

Once Jeff was numb enough Nick was ready to start. "Ok Jeffy, I know you can do this, you're strong and you've been very brave today.

Jeff took a few deep breaths and nodded his head.

Nick picked up the drill and Jeff opened his mouth. When Nick turned it on Jeff jolted but he didn't move. Nick began to fix Jeff's tooth, Jeff maintained his stoic attitude. Only a few tears escaped the corner of his eyes. But he was relieved to find there was no pain.

After about ten minutes Nick was finished working and turned off the light. He gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged his brave husband.

"You did so well Jeff, I'm so proud of you." Nick beamed.

"Thankth Nicky, that wathnt tho bad." Jeff tried to speak, but found it a little difficult.

"Let's go to sport chalet shall we?" Nick chimed.

Jeff followed him out to the lobby where melody was watching Michael do his favorite dance moves he learned from YouTube.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go get your prize?!" Nick shouted enthusiastically.

"Yea! I'm gonna get a kings jersey dad!" He boasted.

"Pfft figures, they're in the lead." Nick murmured. "Anyway, go give daddy a hug, he was really brave today."

Jeff picked up Michael an swung him around playfully. "Let's get going superman, we have errands to run today too."

"Kay" Michael replied sleepily, he had an exciting afternoon, and it was almost time to head home. They said their goodbyes and got in the car.

Nick smiled at Jeff. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked. "Nothing, you just did so well today, I'm glad you were able to trust me. Also, your pretty cute when your nervous." Nick stated as he ran his fingers gently against Jeff's cheek.

Today is a new beginning...


End file.
